


Zekken-The Sleeping Knight

by JokerK118



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerK118/pseuds/JokerK118
Summary: (Originally from my FF Acct.) Takes place immediately Yuuki's Death, what i think would've happened. K plus Because of the death, even if it's only mentioned.





	Zekken-The Sleeping Knight

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally from my FF.net Acct.) Hey Guys It's JokerK118 here and... IDK i just DL'd the Soundtrack for SAO II and the first song to come up was "Courage" the opening for the latter half of the season... and i guess it was just an inspiration, and that combined with the loss of Iwata-san and some personal stuff is culminating into this little drabble.

**_27th of March, 2026_ **

Approximately 3 hours have passed since Konno Yuuki, the Absolute Sword, left this world, and the other. The last of her Guild-Mates left saying their final prayers and logging off that they may try and gain some semblance of sleep. All who remained were Asuna, Kirito, and Yui.

"...Mama..." Yui, in her normal form, walked up to her mother "Please Mama don't cry..c-cuz if y-y-you cry then I-i..." Yui was cut off by a feeling that was unusual for an AI to feel. Her eyes streaming tears, she clung to her mother tight, Asuna responded by holding Yui as tight as she could and stroked the girls hair.

Kirito, looked on and thought about all the people he had met, all the lives he had seen destroyed, even Her... Not even that pain was amounting to what he was sure Asuna felt now. Yuuki had been like a little sister to Asuna, He slowly walked forward and joined the two, never being one to cry in front of others, even now, he struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to stain his clothes.

He hugged the two and whispered words of comfort to them. Yui, who was forced to witness most of the deaths in SAO had no idea what it was that made this one so much worse than those. "Papa.." Yui said between sniffles.

"Yes Yui?" he gingerly asked his daughter.

"Why does this one hurt so much more?" She asked.

Kirito had to ponder this for a few minutes but finally spoke up. "Well Yui there are three things I think, the first being that this one was someone you knew and cared for as part of the family, the second is that this is the first Real Death you've witnessed, the others were un-natural, and the third...I think Yui's programming may be Evolving as she grows and experiences things, so this is only natural that Yui should feel different" he said trying to explain it best he could.

Yui simply nodded and went back to having her face buried in her mothers chest.

"K-Kirito-kun..." Asuna looked up, in pained him to see her cry like this but he knew she needed it.

"Y-yeah...?" he asked trying not to falter at seeing his beauty broken.

"A-after this...when we log out...can i come stay with you for tonight...? I'll explain to Daddy, Mom might be a little miffed but i need to be held." She said looking like she might shatter.

"Yeah... I'll wake up Mom and tell her, she should be fine with it." he said stroking her hair.

"Mmh..." She nodded.

"I wish i could come too.." Yui sighed sounding disappointed.

"One day" Kirito assured her. That's when something caught his eye. It was the Sword that Yuuki had used! A thought popped into his head and he heard Asuna whimper as he got up.

"Kirito-kun..." she looked on sadly as he walked to the sword that was lying where Yuuki had spent her final moments in the world of the living.

With out a word he picked it up and walked over to the base of the tree on the Island that they were on. He swung it in his signature X-Pattern, then he suddenly reversed his grip on it and stabbed it in between two roots where a patch of particularly beautiful flowers lie.

"Papa... What are you doing?" Yui asked looking at him very confused.

"This way no one will forget..." He was looking down as if he was deciding something internally, he lifted his head and said in a clear voice "Administrator Log In, ID: Heathcliff!"

"Kirito-kun!?" Asuna said shocked at what he was doing. He had sworn never to use those permissions for anything!

He only looked at her and smiled, it was that sad smile that one makes when they are not happy in doing something, but know they will have no regrets. "Password: ************"

**[Administrator Privileges Active]**  A System Window announced, accompanied by a soothing, synthetic Female Voice.

Kirito smiled wide and said "Identify Object, Fix Object Position, Designate Immortal Object" The corresponding affirmation windows appeared in front of Yuuki's Sword. Finally he opened up the Complex Admin Window and Began Typing at a speed that seemed near as close to when he Saved Yui from the clutches of Cardinal. When he Finished he walked over to where Asuna and Yui sat looking in awe. He asked her in a voice that could only be described as Pleading "Asuna...I need you to do me a favor, Write an Obituary, Pour your heart out...You don't even have to type it, Just speak it and i can type it for you..."

She nodded, looking into his sincere eyes and said..."Here is the Absolute Sword, Zekken, Leader of the Sleeping Knights. Her Strength was only matched by her Charisma. Her Look towards a brighter day would Illuminate the darkest of situations, and when all else failed, she always gave it her all. She was, is, and will always be respected as a Player of such caliber that even the Legendary Black Swordsman couldn't best her in battle, May she find her eternal peace in the Infinite Sky. Konno Yuuki. R.I.P." She Cried all the way through that and by the end was shaking. When she finished she looked up to Kirito who had just finished typing. She could see tears starting to form even in his normally Barren eyes.

When he finished he materialized an object, Yuuki's Scarf, and Attached it to the Sword, and Placed the text in a window that would Pop-up when the sword was examined.

"Now this Monument will always stand here, as a remembrance of who Yuuki was...no who she Is... She lives on through us, her Friends and Family!" He exclaimed with a fist over his heart.

This made Asuna smile slightly, she took Yui's hand and stood up. Walking over to the other half of her heart. "Come on Kirito-Kun, It's late Let's head home." Kirito used he Currently Active Admin Privileges to teleport them to their Cabin on the 22nd floor of New Aincrad. he then Promptly Disabled the Privileges again after a stern look from his Wife.

"Good Bye Yui-chan We love you!" Asuna said as she sadly hugged her Daughter with Kirito.

"Bye-Bye Mama, Papa, I'll see you soon!" She hugged back almost as tight as Kirito and after a kiss from her mother and a ruffle of her hair from her father soon disappeared, and the two lovers logged off.

* * *

Kazuto took off his Amusphere and went to his mothers, or technically his aunts, room.

"Hey Mom..." Kazuto whispered as he opened her door with a knock.

"MMhh.. Kazuto...? What is it so late?" she inquired sleepily.

"Asuna wanted to know if she could stay the night, one of our close friends just passed away and she's taking it pretty rough." he explained.

"Ah that Yuuki girl... Sugu already explained to me, it's alright, just no funny stuff hehe..." she laughed in a sleepy daze.

"O-of course! Thanks mom." he said with a slight tinge of pink on his face.

"No Problem dear..." She said as she drifted off into sleep.

He quickly went to his room and grabbed his phone, which lay next to his bed on his desk, and texted Asuna, she arrived no more than twenty Minutes later with Shouzou. He Shook Kazuto's hand and expressed his gratitude and condolences then left to head back home.

Asuna ran up to him and hugged him tight. they stayed like that for a good few minutes. when Kazuto spoke up "Hey we should go upstairs OK, we can talk in my room." he said stroking her hair. she nodded and they walked up to Kazuto's room and talked the night away and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you liked it Please leave a review and feel free to check out my other stuff too!
> 
> I'm glad i was able to write this and honestly it feels good after all these recent events. so once again thanks and this is JokerK118, signing off!


End file.
